gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Internet
The Internet -A rewrite of the actual episode by Jtsfan13 Plot Gumball and Darwin are in their room, watching various videos on the internet. Gumball stumbles upon a screamer video, and he freaks out for a prolonged time. After calming down, he clicks the next video and discovers he has accidentally turned the webcam on, recording his screaming and publishing said video all over the Internet. He panicks and Darwin reassures him that he is "a drop of embarrassment in an ocean of shame." However, upon refreshing the video the duo see the view count rising rapidly, to which Gumball comments, "How is that even possible? That's more views than there are people on Earth!" In the comments section, he finds out that many of the viewers had the video suggested to them by a user named "TheBlonde&TheBeautiful." The next day, Gumball overhears laughing in the school library, and is horrified to discover his classmates are laughing at his embarrassing viral video and discovering mash-up videos of it (most of which are made viral by "TheBlonde&TheBeautiful"). He vows to have the video removed. He and Darwin then meet with the Cyber Police, who consists of just Floppy Disc, who has a very minimal and unreliable grasp of modern technology. After some futile attempts by Floppy Disc, he decides to "delete the Internet" by throwing the computer into the trash. Darwin decides to appeal to TheBlonde&TheBeautiful's sympathy by singing the Internet Song over a live feed directly to her, despite Gumball telling him how heartless she is. TheBlonde&TheBeautiful records the live feed via her computer, shortly before passing out due to Darwin's cute guitar playing. When the video is uploaded, we see that she had tampered with it and the video is now near unintelligible. Furious, Gumball challenges the internet and states that he will "go cyber-warrior on TheBlonde&TheBeautiful's butt." Stripping his clothes, he attempts to upload himself via the scanner, but fails because all it does is scan Gumball's naked parts on the computer screen, much to Darwin's horror. They decide to confront her in the physical world, and find its address on the computer. Before they can leave, they are distracted with suggestions by TheBlonde&TheBeautiful to content such as "100 funny animals in hats". They stay on the computer for several more hours, before realizing that the Internet is using its deadliest weapon - time wasting. They once again attempt to leave but view two more pages, one of which was Gumball's viral video. Gumball calls out TheBlonde&TheBeautiful on her mistake, stating "that was a re-post". They finally leave, but are hindered by TheBlonde&TheBeautiful hacking the traffic light system, power lines, etc, as they several vehicles. She even fools Doughnut Sheriff into thinking the boys were wanted for multiple crimes. However, Doughnut Sheriff loses the boys due to his inadequate physical fitness. The boys find sanctuary in a park, where there is no technology. At TheBlonde&TheBeautiful's house, She laughs to himself, stating how Gumball's humiliation is garnering tremendous viewership for her, right before the door to her room explodes. Gumball and Darwin appear, and the Internet demands to know who let them in. The boys reply that his mother allowed them in, and the Internet yells at her for letting enemies into his "secret base". His mother, emitting dial-up sounds, apologizes. Darwin whispers to Gumball about how unimpressive the Internet is in real life. Darwin then asks why TheBlonde&TheBeautiful is doing this to Gumball, to which she repeats her previous monologue, adding that it makes her feel alive. Gumball threatens to smash her computer (which would start a fire) if his viral video is not deleted, and gives five seconds. The Internet explains that she cannot, as it was not uploaded from her account. She then starts pleading with them by telling them what the world would lose without her. Gumball is about to smash the computer when Darwin stops him, because of her "think of the kittens!" line. Darwin agrees with TheBlonde&TheBeautiful, and tells Gumball to think about it as well. The two boys daydream about kittens for fifteen minutes, until the Internet talks to them again. Gumball concedes, saying that she should at least try and take some responsibility for her actions and be nicer to people. TheBlonde&TheBeautiful lays motionless on her bed, gagging from the overload of sweetness; Gumball and Darwin laugh, but sigh afterwards. Major Characters -Gumball -Darwin -TheBlonde&TheBeautiful Minor Characters -Anais (cameo) -Purple Moose -Blue Dog -The Eggheads -Pink Squirrel -Tobias -Juke -Leslie -Masami -Carrie -Floppy Disc -Doughnut Sheriff -Construction Man -Pantsbully (cameo) -Harold (cameo) -Newspaper Employee (cameo) -Shooting Star (cameo) -Corn (cameo) -Cupcake Woman (cameo) -Hexagon Lady (cameo) -Mr. Fitzgerald (cameo) -Principal Brown (cameo) -Albert the Pervert (cameo) -Orange Security Guard (cameo) -Smelly Cheeses (cameo) -Clipboard Men (cameo) Transcript Transcript:The Internet (pending) Trivia -Anais appears among the crowd watching the video, but discreetly slips away before Gumball can notice her presence. -Whenever TheBlonde&TheBeautiful is shown onscreen, her face is obscured by darkness